A Lost Love
by Kidan Yoshilda
Summary: Im not really good at summaries, but this is a rewrite. So Please read and review.


A Love Lost

by Kidan (A.k.a. Blackwolf and Umi)

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Author Notes: I decided to rewrite this seeing as how I left a lot open.

Then again, I wrote this in like two hours. Well seeing as how I wasn't really happy with it I decided to rewrite this story and one other. Happy reading.

Warning: my grammar isn't really all that great, even though I Live in the US. I will try my best.

June 21st, 2006 Ten years later. (From the original Ranma 1/2 time line)

It's been years since she last was here. Kasumi Tendo Ono. Stood outside of her family home.

After so long she finally got her medical degree and now works with her husband. Today however wasn't a good day for her.

She still wonders how it happen. Ranma Saotome was found dead In his bed three nights ago. No one knows how it happen. Ranmas' wife, Akane was going to wake him up when she notice that Ranma wasn't breathing.

At the age of twenty six Ranma Saotome martial arts master was found dead, the cause unknown.

Kasumi waited a minute before the door opened. Kasumi looked into the eyes of an aged Nodoka

Saotome. Gently hugging the person she thought of as an aunt, letting her know that she shares the same sadness as she.

"Thank you for coming dear." Nodoka said. Kasumi said nothing as she walked in. She then looked around seeing no one she thought should be here. "Where...?" Nodoka looked at her.

"Akane is staying with Nabiki for awhile, Genma and Soun left for another bar, to drink their sorrow away." Was all the Saotome woman said.

Nodoka lead Kasumi to the dojo where Ranma lays. Once she saw her young friend she tried not to cry. "Can,,,can you leave us?" Kasumi asked quietly. Nodoka nodded and as she left Kasumi looked at her young pigtail friend.

He looked so peaceful, like he was just sleeping. How long has it been? Nine years, ever since the events in china, Ranma had asked Kasumi to help him in his problems. Kasumi smiled. She remembered that day very well.

May 7th, 1996

The door slammed, Kasumi looked up to see an angry Ranma walked in. "Ranma-kun, is everything okay?" She asked. Ranma looked up. Seeing the look on Kasumi face Ranma couldn't help but smile. "Just the normal Kasumi chan." Ranma said as he made his way to the door.

Then he stopped, turned to look at Kasumi. "Say Kasumi, maybe you can help me." Ranma said.

Kasumi smiled. "Well then, How may I help you?" She asked. Soon Ranma started telling her that he wants to start a change in his life, from the fathers to school and the fiancees. It was at this time that Kasumi started to make a plan for Ranma.

Present Day.

And it had worked. First Kasumi started to help Ranma in school seeing as how he needed that first. As she was remembering Kasumi slowly took Ranma's cold hand in hers. Since that Day Ranma had repaid her kindness by helping around the house.

He even once told her that even though he was a guest that he should be pulling his own weight.

Kasumi just shook her head. About a year later, Ranma was going to college with higher grades then Nabiki. Kasumi smiled at that, It was also when Ranma kissed her.

June 1st, 1997

The School was in shock. Ranma Saotome getting the highest GPA. Nabiki was mad she didn't see this one coming nor did Ranma. Akane was stand in front of him waving her hand in his face.

It wasn't until later, that Ranma ran home to tell Kasumi. "KA-CHAN!" Ranma yelled out knowing that she would be home alone. Kasumi came running out of the kitchen in a panic.

"Ranma, what is it? What's wrong?" She asked that's when She was pick up and the world around her started to spin.

"Ranma!" Kasumi laughed out. When she was back on the ground a report sheet was handed to her. Her eyes widen. Then a letter that she made for Ranma for College and a letter for Tokyo U

was then handed to her.

"Oh My!" was all that Kasumi said. She then hugged Ranma. "I'm so proud of you." She said.

Then to her shock Ranma gently kissed her on the lips. To say Kasumi was in shock would be a understatement. Just as she was about to return the kiss Ranma pulled away. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." Was all that Ranma said before running off again.

Present Day.

With a sad smile on her face Kasumi slowly traced Ranma lips with her finger. After the kiss Ranma and Kasumi grow slowly apart. It was almost seem that their friendship was dying.

After Ranma left for Tokyo U. Kasumi was getting her life back together again.

Going to a night college, and studying in medical science and others Kasumi wondered how Ranma was doing. In a letter Ranma wrote to the family he told them that he would not be coming fo holiday break seeing as how he had a part time job at a local dojo.

Kasumi laughed when he also said that he was help the Sailor Senshi. Kasumi played with a necklace that he mail her, It was a Christmas present, he send them all a gift but she was asked to keeps hers a secret.

Five years has past and Ranma returned. At that time Kasumi was dating Tofu. It seemed hollow for some reason. But when Ranma returned he was shocked to learn that Kasumi and Doc was engaged to wed. Ranma just smiled and like the rest he congratulate her and doctor Tofu on their engagement.

Kasumi wanted to hit her head. She should have seen it coming. Ranma didn't show up at the wedding. That really made Kasumi sad. After Kasumi wedding and just before she left for her honeymoon Ranma announced that he made his choice.

It was Akane. It started an all out war at the Dojo but when the dust settled Ranma And Akane was the only one standing. Ranma explained that he had been training Akane in secret for sometime now.

Then Kasumi lost track of her brother in law and Sister. She did know that Akane gave birth to a baby girl That Ranma decided to name Kimiko, after their mother. Getting up Kasumi walked out of the Dojo, to the kitchen where Nodoka was waiting. Near her was a letter.

"Kasumi, Ranma wanted me to give you this." Nodoka said as she past the letter to Kasumi.

Opening the letter Kasumi silently read it.

****

Hey Ka-chan.

If your reading this then that could only mean that I'm no longer alive.

Your probably wondered what happen, I can insure you that none of the ex-fiancees or Akane is at fault.

I realized I been cold to you. I can't explain why. I did however wanted to tell you something the night I returned to the dojo. This isn't easy since we're both married. But I can't help it.

Kasumi, Ever since you started to help me in school and my other problems I umm... well you see I fell in love with you.

I can't explain it. The nights we talked was the best nights of my life. I have never forgotten you Kasumi. I'm forever in your debt. Sadly I had to die. There was so much I wanted to talk with you. Kasumi Im Sorry I am being selfish I know your happy with Tofu.

Love you always

Ranma Saotome.

Kasumi didn't know what to feel. At first it was anger, then sadness once more. Giving Nodoka a smile She stood up. "I should get going." Kasumi said. "Of course dear." Nodoka walked with Kasumi to the door. Kasumi turned to the Saotome woman. "Its odd but he finally found peace." kasumi said. As she walked out of her one time home.

Nodoka said nothing knowing what the letter was about, "Im sorry it had to be this way." Nodoka said only to herself.

Kasumi stopped just under the bridge where She found Ranma on her wedding night. Now that she thinked about it Ranma always seemed to want to tell her something. She never felt what she did when Ranma kissed her, from her husband.

Once again anger made an appearance. Clinching her shaking fists. "YOU SHOULD HAVE SAID SOMETHING YOU STUPID BAKA!" Kasumi yelled out. "DIDN'T YOU THINK THAT I SHARED THE SAME FEELING?" then Kasumi feel to her knees. "You should have said something," Tears made there way down her cheek. "I should have said something." Kasumi said to herself.

The End.

Author Notes 2: Well there you have it. My rewrite. I think this one may do better. How ever for some reason my grammar check is messed up, I'll let you decide what Ranma died of. And if anyone want to write a full story go ahead just let me know first.

Also I like to take this time to let you all know Im looking for a Bata. Well see you next time.

****


End file.
